Contractors
Contractors can be one of two kinds: Spirits and Demons. They make contracts with dead humans to give them powers to fulfill a quest they give them, a contract, if you will. These contracts can be anywhere between fighting another contracted person or simply fetching an item. Origins No one knows when these Spirits started meddling with the affairs of humans, they just show up when they choose a human to bring back. It's rare they bring back people that could influence the course of history, but the few that have popped up over time in the public light have been referred to as superheroes or villains. Demons are just corrupted versions of Spirits and are not so well-intentioned. Appearance When they come into existence, they can choose their appearance. Most have forms that matches the abilities they can provide or their type. Only the strongest can continually alter their form, but it's very rare to ever come into contact with one. World Not much is spoken of their world, only in chapter 3, where Spooks the Ghost explains to Diana and Roman that he comes from a parallel dimension next to their world that they can see through. There is no further depictions yet or further description on how that world looks. Tokens When making their contract, the Spirit will gift their chosen human with a token of power. This token is entirely unique to each spirit and stays consistent with each contract they make. The item houses the soul of the human and the powers that come with them. Tokens can be any wearable object and are usually such items as jewelry or accessories for clothing or hair and are a little more durable than the standard items they're disguised as. Their owner must remain within three yards of their token or they will experience a corruption of physical form, should the item crack or be broken, the contract is also broken resulting in a second, permanent death. Types There are twenty-two types that can manifest, much like the major arcana of the tarot card set. They are all ranked in different tiers based on abilities they can grant. 0. Fool Rank: 'SS-Tier '''Possible Abilities: '''Supernatural based powers Stated in chapter 6, Fool types are one of the most powerful types of Spirits someone could ever hope to get. However, they are a rarity since most of them have huge egos and not many people can tolerate them. '''Known People ContracteThd: 'Diana Oswald '''1. Magician Rank: '''S-Tier '''Possible Abilities: '''Defense/Shielding, Illusion, Healing, Shadow, Psychic Abilities Another high caliber spirit to possess. They take on animal forms (such as foxes, rabbits, hawks, etc) and rely a lot on their chosen human, being they can only speak through them via mental link as they are all mute. Though being the ones who grant them the power, they all treat their humans like masters instead of people that work for them. '''Known People Contracted: '''Psidon Lockhardt '''2. High Priestess Rank: S-Tier Possible Abilities: Light, Sound, Healing Known People Contracted: '''None '''3. Empress Rank: '''A-Tier '''Possible Abilities: Animal shifting, natural elements, (water, earth, etc) These spirits are known to be calming and clever ones that only take on any female who is deemed as genuinely kind. If trained well, they have the potential to be incredibly powerful. Known People Contracted: '''Ella Stacey '''4. Emperor Rank: A-Tier Possible Abilities: 'Ice, water, lightning, wind, animal shifting They are very similar to the Empress in regards to the control of natural elements, the difference is these spirits contract males with noble intent only. They naturally work best with an Empress type. As stated in chapter 2, Belinda mentions that it's a rare one to come across as they can be highly tempramental. '''Known People Contracted: 'Lee Fujiyoka '''5. Hierophant Rank: S-Tier Possible Abilities: '''Power copying, camoflague, defense/shielding Not much is know about these as they are a very rare type that keep to themselves. '''Known People Contracted: Belinda Goldstein 6. Lovers Rank: B-Tier Possible Abilities: Hypnosis, Sound These pretty, dainty little spirits normally only choose the people they deem most beautiful and adored to help out. Most wish to live lives of status and glamor through their chosen human and grant them the gifts to achieve just that. Most look like fairies or other pretty creatures. Known People Contracted: '''Valerie Argon '''7. Chariot Rank: B-Tier Possible Abilities: 'Healing, Regeneration These mischievous little spirits can provide the exact same abilities to all who are contracted under them. Like Magicians, they cannot speak... a human language anyways, the communicate through various noises. Other great side effects to their aid is that they also have the highest heal factor of all the types as they can also stitch together any wound with no scarring as long as it's still fresh. '''Known People Contracted: 'Rose Greenwell '''8. Strength Rank: D-Tier Possible Abilities: Animal shifting, communicating with their contractor's animal, anything their contractor's chosen animal can do These kind can be a mixed bag as it all depends on what animal the contractor has taken the form of. They are the most common of all the contractors and have the most basic of skill sets, some have bigger advantages over others with this type depending on the animal. Known People Contracted: '''Sonia Ramirez '''9. Hermit Rank: B-Tier Possible Abilities: 'Psychic powers They are very reclusive and easily irritated beings that only pick people they tolerate most (and there are not many). All of the Hermit Spirits resemble floating eyeballs with bat wings with crystals on top in varying colors that they can speak through. '''Known People Contracted: 'Silas Nahdeer '''10. Wheel of Fortune Rank: C-Tier Possible Abilities: Empathic and other psychic abilities that can affect others' cognition Known People Contracted: '''None '''11. Justice Rank: A-Tier Possible Abilities: Shadow and void essence manipulation. Known People Contracted: '''None '''12. Hanged Man Rank: D-Tier Possible Abilities: Speed and agility type powers, sometimes the ability to stretch limbs. Known People Contracted: '''None '''13. Death Rank: '''S-Tier '''Possible Abilities: A limited control over time. Known People Contracted: '''None '''14. Temperance Rank: '''S-Tier '''Possible Abilities: Gases and chemical manipulation. Known People Contracted: None 15. Devil Rank: 'SS-Tier '''Possible Abilities: '''Shadows, souls, dark energy These kind were said to be the most human of them all since they take on very human-like features compared to the others. However, many disappeared over time; the only currently known member of this type is Shina the Shadow, a timid spirit, who does not provide much other than mentioning Damien's mother fulfilling her contract years ago. They are volatile Spirits though and most who were contracted by them went mad. '''Known People Contracted: 'Damien Montgomery, Chavala Goldstein '''16. Tower Rank: D-Tier Possible Abilities: Defensive/Shielding abilities, metal manipulation, precision and accuracy Wise beings that provide calming auras to their chosen people as most are people who have gone through traumatic changes before they were revived. They often take the shape of birds of prey and known to be one of the support based spirits. Know People Contracted: '''Cyrus Hamada '''17. Star Rank: C-Tier Possible Abilities: Cosmic and light magic Known People Contracted: '''None '''18. Moon Rank: B-Tier Possible Abilities: Control over any liquids Known People Contracted: '''Amelia Lang '''19. Sun Rank: A-Tier Possible Abilities: Fire and explosion based abilities. Known People Contracted: '''None '''20. Judgment Rank: '''S-Tier '''Possible Abilities: Electricity/energy, lightning, extreme precision and analyzing, metal manipulation, psychic abilities Not very common of the spirits, they're kind to the people they choose, but are also very perceptive beings that are hellbent on exposing wrongdoers. They're all made out of pure energy and choose people who were greatly mistreated in life to help them get revenge. Known People Contracted: '''Roman Oswald '''21. The World Rank: SS-Tier Possible Abilities: Creation/Destruction The rarest type and rumored to be capable of being the most power. '''Known People Contracted: '''None Gallery Diana meeting Spooks.jpg Lee meets ivana.jpg Rosie meets stitches.jpg Valerie and Eve.png Ella and Scalaris.png Athena the Owl.jpg liz the glitch.jpg 6-43.jpg Silas meeting Ivor.jpg Sonia meeting Miki.jpg Shina the shadow.jpg Category:Entities